Bloodshot Salvation Vol 1 2
| Series = Bloodshot Salvation | Volume = 1 | Issue = 2 | Date = | Previous = | Next = | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Solicitation Salvation through sacrifice! Today: Ray Garrison and his true love, Magic, thought they had left their days of tumult and violence behind them as they raise their newborn daughter, Jessie, in the quiet isolation of the countryside… Until Magic’s father – the depraved cultist simply named “Daddy” – seeks to bring his wayward progeny back into his flock by any means necessary. Now, torn between the family that loves him and the rage within, the walking weapon of war once called Bloodshot is about to give in to revenge… Meanwhile: In the near future, can Magic and the now-adolescent Jessie outmaneuver the nanite-infused killer called Rampage long enough to answer the question that has haunted them for years… Whatever happened to the man they both loved? Whatever happened to Bloodshot? New York Times best-selling writer Jeff Lemire (Black Hammer, Descender) and extraordinary artists Lewis LaRosa (BLOODSHOT REBORN) and Mico Suayan (BLOODSHOT REBORN) soldier forward for a heart-wrenching, revenge-fueled firefight! The Book of Revenge, Part 2 Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Villains: * * Man in the basement * * Project Rising Spirit * * Other Characters: * ** ** ** * Nurse Locations: * * * ** Trailer park Items: * Letter to Magic * Machine guns Vehicles: * Stolen car * Trailers * Van Credits * Pencilers: , * Inkers: , * Colorists: , * Letterers: * Cover Artists: (A), (B), & ©, & (Pre-Order), Blank Cover, (1:20), & (1:50) * Editors: (Assistant), (Associate), * Editor-in-Chief: }} Synopsis Pre-Order Edition The "Pre-Order Edition" of Bloodshot Salvation #2 contains the following extra material: * Dealing Damage: Commentary by Philip Tan (about the "Battle Damaged" Cover C); * Commentary by Valiant staff; * Processing Salvation: Pencils, inks, and colors by Lewis LaRosa and Diego Rodriguez; * The Women of Salvation: Jeff Lemire on Jessie and Magic (Interview); * Words to Page: Scripts, pencils, and colors for page 6. Notes Quotes Gallery Cover Art File:BSS 002 COVER-A ROCAFORT.jpg|'Cover A' by Kenneth Rocafort BSS 002 COVER-B PALOSZ.jpg|'Cover B (Villains)' by Monika Palosz BSS 002 COVER-C TAN.jpg|'Cover C (Battle Damaged)' by Philip Tan & Rain Beredo BSS 002 BLANK-COVER.jpg|'Blank Cover' BSS PRE-ORDER 002 COVER BODENHEIM.jpg|'Pre-Order Edition Cover' by Ryan Bodenheim & Dean White BSS 002 VARIANT-INTERLOCKING SMALLWOOD.jpg|'1:20 Retailer Incentive Interlocking Cover' by Greg Smallwood BSS 002 VARIANT-ICON FABRY.jpg|'1:50 Retailer Incentive Bloodshot Icon Cover' by Glenn Fabry & Adam Brown Interlocking Cover The "1:20 Retailer Incentive Interlocking Cover" (issues #1-3 & 5) by Greg Smallwood: Textless Cover Art BSS 002 VARIANT-ICON FABRY-TL.jpg|'1:50 Retailer Incentive Bloodshot Icon Cover Textlesss' by Glenn Fabry & Adam Brown Promotional Art Previews (b/w) BSS 002 001.jpg BSS 002 002.jpg BSS 002 003.jpg BSS 002 004.jpg BSS 002 005.jpg BSS 002 006.jpg BSS 002 007.jpg BSS 002 LETTER.jpg Previews (lettered) BSS 002 001 lettered.jpg BSS 002 002 lettered.jpg BSS 002 003 lettered.jpg BSS 002 004 lettered.jpg BSS 002 005 lettered.jpg BSS 002 006 lettered.jpg Related References External links